Radiation-generating semiconductor chips typically contain semiconductor materials, the refractive index of which is relatively high in comparison with a surrounding medium, for example, air. The consequence of this is that total reflections can occur when radiation is coupled out at an interface between the semiconductor chip and the surrounding medium, which leads to a reduced luminous efficiency.